DACBE of Eostia (US Personnel Files)
by TheAutorArgentina
Summary: Before starting the new story. we must read the prologue and the personal data of the 16 men who were missing in the assault of a most feared terrorist in Dubai where they had the two missions that they had to fulfill at the same time; Escort the two M39 trucks of special charges thatHe belonged to the condemned 33rd and escorted to the USA carrying the three criminals of the Delta
1. Ideas

**_Kuroinu and Spec Ops the Line do not belong to me._**

**_ENGLISH._**

**_I know it's not a chapter but it's an idea in which Kuroinu crosses with Spec Ops the Line. but I would like to give you an offer to participate with your characters. This story is Canon._****_that story will be about where Martin Walker and his Delta squadron surrender to the soldiers (OCS Characters). when they arrive at the camp in the dubai where there would be a direct extraction to take the three deltas accompanied by 12 soldiers of four squadrons (Alpha / Beta / Echo / Charlie) to take them back to the United States and bring them to justice. but because of the sandstorm they got lostthe contacts and the connections.when they land in an unknown place where there is a revolution called black dogs._****_Leave me the comments and send me private messages. I will publish this story in the month of September along with your characters prepared._****_The requirement for your character._****_Name and surname._****_Age._****_past._****_Team._****_Personalities_****_Weapons._****_I know it's annoying. because this game was that inspired me and I would like it as Walker launches a white phosphorus missile at black dogs. with respect to gender there will be no lemons. There will be Adventure and Hurt / Tragedy._**

**_EN ESPAÑOL._**

**_Kuroinu Y Spec Ops the Line no me pertenecen._****_ya se que no es un capitulo pero es una idea en la que Kuroinu se cruce con Spec Ops the Line. pero me gustaría darles una oferta a ustedes que participe con sus personajes. Esta historia es Canon._****_Esa historia se tratara en la que Martín Walker y sus escuadrón Delta se rinden y se entregan ante los soldados(Personajes OCS). Cuando llega al campamento en el dubai donde habría una extracción directa para llevar a los tres deltas acompañados por 12 soldados de cuatro escuadrones (Alpha/Beta/Echo/Charlie) para llevarlo de vuelta a Estados Unidos y llevarlo a la justicia. pero por culpa de la tormenta de arena se perdieron los contactos y las conexiones. Cuando aterrizan en un lugar desconocidos donde hay una revolución llamados los perros negros._****_Déjenme los comentarios y envíenme mensaje privados. Publicaré esta historia en el mes de septiembre junto con sus personajes preparados._****_El requisito para tu personaje._****_Nombre y Apellido._****_Edad._****_Pasados._****_Equipo._****_Personalidades._****_Armas._****_Ya se que es molesto. por que este juego fue que me inspiro y me gustaría como Walker lanza un misil de fósforo blanco a los perros negros. con respecto al genero no habrá limones. habrá Aventura y Hurt/Tragedia._**


	2. Martín Walker

**_Kuroinu and Spec-Ops: The line dont belong me._**

_NAME: Martin._

_SURNAME: Walker._

_Age: 35_

_Team: Leader of the Delta._

_Rank: Captain._

_State: Live._

**_Personal data in Dubai._**

_during the days in Dubai. I followed my steps that were not real, they were only hallucinations that I had and I believed that I would become a hero. but I really am a monster that I committed involuntary murder. the condemned 33 were not killing and torturing the civilians of DubaiThey were saving civilians and I killed them with white phosphorus, the chemical weapon that could annihilate hundreds or thousands of casualties. I did not realize that my radio was broken and listening to the voice of Colonel Konrad the man who saved my life in the Kabul operation in the end he took the easy way out that facing reality is better death. Lugo and Adams were not the culprits, they were only victims and they followed my orders to continue towards the tower. Lugo almost died for the civilians who were lynching him and hit him with rage rage for which we have killed thousands of innocents, Adams and I had to take drastic measures that is to shoot civilians. Lugo stayed in the shelter recovering from the serious injuries and only Adams and I have stayed. The day that Adams pushed me on the bridge to flee the condemned 33.Adams returned to the refuge and I continued with the mission that in the end everything was a delirium of my fantasies, I being the hero of Dubai. rather like a monster. I went back to the shelter and called the military to come and pick us up. I, Martin Walker, have decided to confront reality and confess all my atrocious crimes that I have committed._

**_Personal data of Eostia._**

_I do not know if it is the destiny to escape or help the innocent people who are suffering from the terrible revolution. I do not know if my two men who are in the other team will help me or forgive me. but I have already found a way to cleanse and punish myself for my sins that I have committed in DubaiHere Martin Walker I have decided to fulfill the mission that is to stop the threat, it is not my hallucination or madness. It is my justice._

**_Well it's the data example of Captain Walker. Personalities and personal data in Dubai and Eostia send me by PM. tomorrow I will publish the data of Adams and Lugo. There will be 13 characters that would be you who participated. I will be waiting for your messages and I will publish your characters along with the data to prepare the new story._**


	3. John Lugo

**_NAME: Jonh._**

**_SUR _****_NAME: Lugo._**

**_AGE: 28_**

**_TEAM: Delta._**

**_RANGE: Sergeant._**

**_STATE: Live._**

**_Personal data of Dubai._**

_during this hell that happens in Dubai following the orders of this crazy Captain Walker. I almost died and if it had taken longer I would be dead. Those civilians and refugees were furious with our actions that we have done in Dubai. During the road we have killed the rebels in Dubai andthe soldiers of the 33rd Damned that Walker said it was the culprit that Dubai is dying of thirst. no, they were helping and we killed them with white phosphorus. most of the survivors had us hate, anger, contempt and the desire that we die. I stayed in the hidden shelter recovering from the serious injuries that those refugees brutally beat me, Adams wounded with the look of madness and sits on the ground during the night and we waited for Captain Walker to return. The next morning Walker returned with a pale faceand traumatized. He told us to go back home and he is going to confess about his crimes and they will not blame us, only he is going to say that he was the guilty saying that Adams and I were victims and we followed his order. I call the soldiers and they take us to the camp where the soldiers rest and also the 33rd Damned. Walker is acquitted but he had a determination to face the trial and confess everything he did. I do not know if I surrender I was also involved and accomplices I do not want to go home in this way hiding what I did in Dubai. I do not know if I'm going to live with guilt. butTime depends if my head flies or I die while alive.I do not know if I fall down with Walker._

**_Personal data in Eostia._**

_I went with the Echo team and we have separated from other groups and I am in a city called Ansur where there are many women who have a prostitute outfit. I do not know if we lost in the desert because of the mirage. but it feels so real. an army of Mercenary rebelled to Eostia and plans to conquer all the kingdoms of Eostia. It forces women to become sex slaves for mercenaries. Fuck that desire of this man is a great madness and stupid at the same time. I release the handcuffs and decided to help them to support the team and rescue people. The Echo team has made a new rule since we have no contact with our supervisor and the rest of the other squads. is to kill the black dogs._


	4. Alphoson Adams

**_NAME: Alphonso._**

**_LAST NAME: Adams._**

**_AGE: 34._**

**_TEAM: Delta._**

**_RANK: 1st _****_Lieutenant_**.

**_STATE: Live._**

**_Personal data in Dubai._**

_I do not know if I went out alive or if Walker's madness affected me. During the days in Dubai with Lugo and Walker we have done many inhuman things that neither god nor our superiors will not be forgiven. I have been loyal to the captain but every time we have spent since Walker threw the white match to the condemned 33rd but we have mistaken that they really were evacuating and helping the refugees. we killed the heroes and all this time we were villains. we have handdirty made in blood that we can not clean and forget the faces of people; men, women and children. 1300 casualties we have killed involuntarily. I do not want to go back to my country with my reputation stained only because of Walker.until the day Walker arrived and told me and Lugo that Colonel Konrad committed suicide. I am angry that we have been murderers for the rest of the day. but Walker will surrender alone and confess his crimes. I'm not going to support him since he passed the limit. Walker must bear the atrocious crimes he has committed._

**_Personal data in Eostia._**

_I have said something that a madness affected us. the Beta team ran over a giant green monster. and we have found half of the small village where the elven women who were being attacked lived. I came out alive and helped a young soldier and asked him to take off the handcuffs and give me a gun andI started helping the Betas._


	5. Wesley Guiying

**_NAME: Wesley_**

**_LAST NAME: _****_Guiying_**

**_AGE: 27_**

**_RANGE: Corporal._**

**_TEAM: Echo._**

**_Personal data in Dubai._**

_in Dubai I went with the Echo eliminating the rebels and terrorist who stole food and water supplies. until we heard the things that the Delta team did to horrible things and killed the soldiers of 33rd Darmed. the worst thing they did is to throw white phosphorus burning alive the 33rd and civil refugees of Dubai. When my team arrived at the bombing site I have seen manypeople mutilated with burned skin.I got angry and developed a certain hatred towards Walker and the rest of his two accomplices. Some of the surviving soldiers told us where they were going. We went to the destination and found Walker and Adams killing the soldiers of the 33rd. adams fled the place while Walker disappeared and we lost contacts to the central.Only the four of us remained in the desert looking for a way to return to the camp. On the way we were met by a group of Beta who said that Walker himself calls the center and sends an extraction team and they surrender and surrender. I'm shocked to hear about the beta. when we arrived at the location where we found the three Delta that was sitting as if nothing had happened. Walker was armed with the automatic shotgun and my team raised their weapons. but a Beta soldier approached Walker slowly and Walker hands him the weapon. My Team and I looked at him with hatred while the three entered the cowboy vehicle.We returned to the camp and a week later. our general gave us two special missions and classified for the four Alpha squads, Beta, Charlie and my Echo team that would be Escort the three deltas and Escort the Zulu team that brought a large vehicle with something our own Lieutenant does not want to tell us what's inside the vehicle._

**_Personal data in Eostia._**

_I can not believe what I am in a fantasy world like that infamous Lugo said that is like a city of prostitutes. but there is a madman insane and his name is Vault who wants to conquer Eostia. that desire that I do not want to mention. but my sergeant released Lugo and gave this killer a weaponbut he left me in charge of watching him and if he escapes and kills some of my companions. I'm going to kill him myself._

**_Personal weapons:_**

**_Main weapon: M249 SAW._**

**_Secondary weapon: W1300._**

**_Hand weapon: 44 Magnum._**

**_Danteinfernus Thank you for participating my story._**

.


	6. Russell Williams

**_NAME: Russell_**

**_LAST NAME: Williams._**

**_AGE: 54._**

**_TEAM: C.I.A._**

**_RANK: Lieutenant._**

**_Data of personnel in Dubai._**

_Since entering in this case that John Konrad the decorated colonel of the army of damned 33 .I went on a trip to Dubai to control the situation but my superiors changed the plans that they sent to a delta group led by Captain Martin Walker to do a covert investigation. I stayed at the headquarters interrogating the informants of terrorists. I met someSergeants of the Alpha, Beta, Charlie, Echo and Zulu squads. A few days later the 5 squadrons left for the city of Dubai to support the Delta and also the 33rd to evacuate the people. then there were no more contacts due to the loss of connections due to the sandstorm. Days later the squads told me atrocious things that Walker and his delta unit have killed the soldiers of the 33rd and massacred the refugees with white phosphorus. the Deltas are now in the cells and I am in contact with my superiors who sent me a special and virtuous mission that is the escort mission is to protect the M35 truck that belongs to the Zulu squads and told me that the contents of the truck It's something that opened my eyes that isrelated to weapons that belonged to those of 33rd and also to escort Walker, Lugo and Adams that must be brought to the United States escorted by four squadrons. I, Russell Williams, it is my duty to lead these squads and I have to carry the two important objectives through it desert._

**_Personal data of Eostia._**

_Alpha Team and I decided to go through the storm so the Zulu team that protected the M35 truck has disappeared and we heard some shots coming from behind the storms and we came to a land that I never saw was a medieval city. we have received some lost messages from the other squads that are going through bad times and the Alpha Team decided to do an exploration of a Ken Kingdom and we have found that it impacts us and the Alpha team that this world there are women who dress in a daring way and they say thatIt's your normal clothes.It bothers me that they dress in this way and some of the alpha team men are single and they want to flirt with one of the royal gentlemen who has a dress like a bikini. I hope that the others find the Zulu team and the rest keep an eye on those delta teams because I worry that if they go loose who knows what is going to happen in this country of Eostia._

**_It's my OC Remember, you are free to participate with your OC characters. send me private messages._**

**_Main Weapons: M16._**

**_secondary weapons: MP5._**

**_Handgun: Glock 19._**

**_C.I.A: 1/1. [Russell]_**

**_Echo: 1/3. [Wesley ...]_**

**_Charlie: 0/3. [...]_**

**_Alpha: 0/3. [...]_**

**_Beta: 0/3. [...]_**

**_Delta: 3/3 [Walker. Lugo and Adams]_**


	7. TEAM DELTA: Prologue

We see a hovel that is badly disarranged and isolated from society and from the refugee camp. There are two soldiers injured and trauma two of those who spend days in Dubai. they did something inhuman that does not have the forgiveness of god and neither of the societies nor the marines. They violated the human rules and military laws. Lugo and Adams are waiting for their captain to finish the mission. Lugo is lying on the stretcher and gems with pain all over his body. adams was sitting on the ground with his eyes lost and was taking a flask.

"What am I going to tell you my mother?" Lugo said sadly and painfully. "My mother will not see me with this tender face, I do not want to look her in the eye"

"Young ..." Adams said in an angry tone "We have been loyal to our captainour hands are stained so we will wait for the Captain and he will take us out "He said with eyes of madness." Walker said the true culprits were those of the 33rd. and we have fulfilled the mission we will be the ... "Adams was going to say Heroes but Walker enters the hovel.

"We're the villains," Walker said sourly and horribly. Adams and Lugo look at his captain who had a pale face and his skin is that of a dead man. "All this was a trick of my damn delirium."

"Delusions?" Adams raises his eyebrow and growls angrily "WHAT IT'S DELIRIUM? !!"He shouts angrily and grabs Walker's shoulder. "What the fuck are you talking about ?!" Lugo tries to lift the bed and growls in pain and frowns angrily.

"Martin, what happened up !!" Walker asks him who is confused and shocked. Walker listens to echoes of the voices of Adams and Lugo arguing with him and begins to remember once in which Konrad told the truth that he was killing the soldiers of the 33rd who was saving the refugees.

"Konrad was dead since we started the mission." Walker tells his two companions the hard truth. "It was all my fault.33rd Soldiers of the Damned did not torture or kill refugees from Dubai everything has been my delusions, my radio was broken and I listened to the voices of Konrad in my head. We guys have killed the heroes and refugees and we've become villains. "Adams laughs hysterically and slaps Walker on the shoulder but his face becomes furious and he raises his fist.

**_POW_**.

Walker falls on his back and Adams rushes by grabbing him in the neck. "WHAT WE DID DO ALL THIS TIME, WE ALL FOLLOWED YOUR ORDERS THAT WE DID NOT WAS A MISSION OF GOOD BUT A MISSION OF EVIL, FUCKING MURDERER !!" Adams Screams angry and Walker had an expression of regret and guilt.

"That's it, unleash your rage, I'm the villain and I deserve that." Adams raises his fist and trembles. Adams growls angry and lets go of Walke's neck. He covers his face and groans in agony and devastated what the whole mission is about. Lugo lowers his head and shakes his head.

"No no no no no..."

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry" Walker babbled and grabbed the radio. Adams looks at Walker.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

"What we did from the beginning before we got into my world" Walker said and turned on the radio "Somebody copy me?"

**_《Speaking Falcon-one. Who am I talking to?》_**

"Martin Walker, Delta Unit Leader" He said in a downcast tone.

**_《What?!》_**

"I and my unit will give ourselves to you, I request an extraction from Dubai, survivors only the three of us are left" Walker turns down the radio and looks at his two men "So far it's over, I've decided to confront reality and confess my crimes that I've committed and you do not have to saynothing. just say that you were the victims of my exaggerated orders with madness. "walker raises his hand and makes a greeting "Thank you for joining me and serving me"

Lugo and Adams go walking by and look at him with dead eyes and contempt for Walker. "It's that I deserve, a punishment.


	8. SPEC OPS: FIVE SQUADS IN THE EOSTIA

**_Walker and his two men Lugo and Adams of the Delta unit survived in Dubai but got nothing but blood from the thousands of innocents and the damned of the 33rd. Walker believed that Colonel Jonh Konrad was alive but it was only a rotten corpse that Walker found in the Watchtower. Returning to the shelter where his two men are recovering from their wounds. Walker returns with regret and guilt and confesses that everything was a delirium since he threw the white match to those of 33 along with the refugees from the nest._**

**_CIA Agent Williams sent four squads Alpha, Beta, Echo, Charlie to support the 33rd and the Deltas but when they arrive in Dubai he finds only 33rd and refugee corpses full of hate and tells about the horrible things that They made the Walker teamwhen he received a message that came on Walker's radio requesting an immediate withdrawal.The four squadrons were furious and disappointed that they massacred the 33 and the civilians._****_Walker surrender and confess everything but do not blame Lugo and Adams alone they were victims. the only villain is Martin Walker. the Director of the C.I.A makes a contact with the general who carries the two shipments of the 33 and also escorts the three guilty Deltas to the United States._****_General and Agent Williams of the C.I.A order the four squadrons to escort the two trucks of the weapons of the Damned 33 and also the three culprits to the United States._**

**_while a group of 20 men is traveling through the desert with many strong sand storms. but they did not realize that behind the storms there is a dimensional portal or a hole that sucks everything leading to another world of Fantasy._**

**_in the other world there is a terrible revolution where the black dogs rebel at the seven alliances of the sacred shields. There is a hero who can save and cleanse the sins he did in Dubai ._**

_Hi friends, if you read the description. if YOU played a SPEC OPS game: THE LINE I would like to offer them your invented characters of yours to participate in my story. I have my five invented characters that could be the general, agent of the C.I.A and Alpha team of three _men.

**_The Requirement for your character is;_****_FIRST NAME:_**

**_SURNAME:_**

**_AGE: (From 20 to 40)_**

**_NATIONALITY: Any._**

**_PAST AND PRESENT: Only any dark and sad past. Regarding the present, send it to me by private message._**

**_RANK: What is available is [3 Sergeants / 2 Lieutenants and 3 Corporals]_**

**_PERSONALITY: After finishing the Past and Present put the personalities. As for example: He is a positively cheerful person and does not like any hostile if he shoots one of his team becomes hostile and responds by shooting._**

**_TEAM: Choose one of the team to which character will be [Charlie / Echo / Beta [_**

**_PERSONAL WEAPONS: Any of the weapons with respect to which team is your characters._**

**_skill and knowledge: Only a professional knowledge such as: If your character knows how to fight martial art using as a melee another example if he is an engineer of land and air vehicles. Demolition expert. doctor. Assaults. Driver of cars and helicopters._**

**_costumes and accessories: Most are in Dubai military uniform with ACU vest but if you want to add some as per the ej; Cowboy hat. Baseball hat Black shirt, handkerchiefs. jeans. Types of haircuts. Eye color. etc._**

**_send me Private messages with data of your invented character of yours. There are 10 vacancies._**

**_Charlie: 0/3._**

**_Echo: 0/3._**

**_Beta: 0/3._**

**_Delta: Walker, Lugo, Adams._**

**_Second Agent of the C.I.A: 0/1. (WOMAN)_**

**_First Agent of the C.I.A: Russell Williams American (57 years). his past is that he was always loyal to his country and also respected his superiors. When his wife suffered a car accident. He suffers from depression and has a daughter who is called Helena and when he was buried she entered the military forces. It gives moral support. years later the director of the C.I.A sends a mission along with the four agents Castavin, Daniels, Gloud, Riggs that go to Dubai to check the state of Konrad. Williams stayed at the headquarters with General Johnson and radioed the four agents but because of the storm cut the communication and lost contact. days after the squads brought the Deltas and tells what happened in Dubai that is shocked to hear that their four agents are dead and the Delta launched the white match to the 33rd along with the hundreds of refugees._**

**_Skills: Expert in interrogation and torture._**

**_Appearance and Personalities: He has short hair and his face is robust. his height is 1.78m and he has a normal body. His suit is a leather jacket with a blue scarf. Serious with work and selfish in a good way. Observer and interrogator._**

**_Personal weapons: Glock 19. W1300._**

**_general: Joe Johnson American. (60 Years). In his past. his father is the figure of the idol of war who was a soldier of the Second World War. his dream was to become the best general. In his previous rank as a lieutenant He was Konrad's best friend during the other missions. when he ascended to Colonel and met Walker's biological father. Years later Walker's father disappeared into the middle of a desert. Joe went to visit Walker's home and was surprised that the only relatives were Walker's wife and the newborn son. It's Martin Walker. Joe helps the familyWalker and Adopt Martin.Years later he was promoted as the general of the United States. When he leads the army, he sends the Emirate of the united Arabs and puts in contact with Konrad who is the colonel of the battalion 33.Konrad volunteered at the 33rd Battalion to help relief efforts, then defected with the entire unit when the United States government ordered to leave the city and its refugees. as the storms intensified, a huge storm wall engulfed Dubai for miles, interrupting any communication and satellite surveillance, air travel and everything, except the strongest radio transmissions months later. Joe heard the last message from Konrad that He said that the evacuation where a convoy truck could not be achieved by the strong storm. Send a team your stepson along with the delta unit._**

**_Appearance and Personality: He is bald and has a short beard. his uniform is a black vest with a black shirt and black pants. The personality is serious, strict when someone disobeys the order. Friendly. Strategist._**

**_Ability; Command the five squads._**

**_Personal weapons: Magnum 44. M1A4._**

**_Alpha Team:_**

**_Sergeant: Michael Miller Britains. Tanned skin (27). He grew up in an orphanage and left the United Kingdom when he turned 18 and entered the United States military institute and studied military car engineering. At age 23, it was his first mission in Afghanistan along with a new Alpha squadron. He was in four years with the Alpha. When General Johnson sends along with the other squads to Dubai to see the status of the Damned 33 and the Delta Team. When he arrives in Dubai he finds many angry people and throws the squadrons throwing stones. When the central square arrives, he finds thousands of burned bodies and finds the Zulu squad that was rescuing survivors. They say that the people responsible for the massacre were the Deltas. they got shocked and they got angry. Some squads already have a priority that would be to catch or eliminate the Deltas._**

**_Appearance and Personality: It is blond hair and brown eyes and has a black beret. ACU vest with desert color. He is serious and when he is in his spare time he smokes and checks the vehicles._**

**_Skills: Engineer of Cars._**

**_Personal weapons: M9 Berreta. AA12 and MP5._**

**_Lieutenant: Ray White (37). Afro-American. In childhood, his father taught him a hunting rifle when he was 14 years old. Ray and his father went hunting a deer but when a prisoner escaped from the prison he went into the forest and killed Ray's father. Ray furiously takes out the safety of the hunting rifle and wounds him. The Prisoner escapes wounded and Ray catches him killing. the authority can not arrest the fourteen-year-old for what he did in self-defense. At age 23 a defense mission enters where for the first time I use a sniper rifle and kill a target that should die and kill the 50 soldiers being in the tower in the middle of the shooting He ascended the rank to lieutenant. and they put in a new unit called Alpha and is a leader and is in charge of the unit. When they arrive in Dubai and find atrocious things that they never saw during the other missions. He orders his unit to give Hunting to the Deltas and catch alive or dead._**

**_Weapons: HK pistol. Sniper rifle M24. Spas-12._**

**_Appearance and Personality: ACU Vest. Black hair. Brunette skin and sunglasses with mask. He is Serene and quiet when he is on a stealth mission. When he is in his spare time he makes a black humor. He puts in a poker card. and racists do not like it._**

**_Corporal: Helena Williams United States (23). Helena admires her father who works for C.I.A. She entered military service at 19. Her first mission was to escort the refugees from Afghanistan along with her first Alpha team. four years later he travels to the United Arab Emirates together with his father who has the mission of disguised together with the four agents. Two weeks later. she is shocked and horrified to see the large number of corpses who would be the refugees. and it becomes serious the situation that would be to hunt Martin Walker's unit._**

**_Appearance and Personality: It has brown hair and blue eyes. his vest is light brown jacket with ACU vest. He is Cheerful and Friendly when he is with his friends and Moody when he jokes. He is loyal to his superior and hates men who force women and he especially hates mercenaries and rapists. [She is Straight]_**

**_Skill: expert in melee._**

**_Weapons: M9 Berreta.FAMAS automatic._**

**_Send me by private message along with your data. and those who participate say in comment *I join *_**


End file.
